


Good Heat

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous Age, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Quentin Beck, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Quentin surfaces from the fog of his heat slowly. He’s aware of a warm wash-clothe, and the feeling of satisfaction that comes from a heat spent with a good alpha. Scent comes next, something metallic, like a computer overheating; a comforting scent, but something doesn’t feel right. He has a growing sense of unease as the past day or so comes back to him. A battle, everything going according to plan, and then the slickness between his legs, the overwhelming need to present.He’s still feeling dazed and foggy when he lifts his head to find Peter climbing back into bed.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Good Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Seventeen - Post Heat/Rut

Quentin surfaces from the fog of his heat slowly. He’s aware of a warm wash-clothe, and the feeling of satisfaction that comes from a heat spent with a good alpha. Scent comes next, something metallic, like a computer overheating; a comforting scent, but something doesn’t feel right. He has a growing sense of unease as the past day or so comes back to him. A battle, everything going according to plan, and then the slickness between his legs, the overwhelming need to present. 

He’s still feeling dazed and foggy when he lifts his head to find Peter climbing back into bed. Shit. Shit, this wasn’t part of the plan. Quentin knew his heat was imminent, but he wasn’t supposed to go under for another week. 

“Hey,” Peter says quietly, nuzzling the back of his neck. 

Quentin pushes his worry away as something to deal with later. He finds himself nosing toward Peter’s scent, blinking away sleep in the bright light of the hotel room. 

“Hey,” Quentin scrubs a hand over his face and rolls onto his back. The last day comes back to him in flashes, Peter pressing a hand to the back of his neck, the feel of Peter’s knot locking them together, the taste of Peter’s lips, kissing and kissing, every inch of skin, endlessly. Quentin feels a smile growing, that he has a hard time controlling. 

Peter is sitting on his knees next to him on the bed, biting his lip, a flush along his cheekbones. He’s such a pretty alpha, not big and bulky and overbearing like others. 

“So that was… um…” Peter starts, awkwardness creeping into his posture. 

Quentin hums. “It sure was,” he says, smirking and letting his eyes trace down Peter’s bare chest. 

Peter huffs a laugh and lays down next to him. They’re not touching at all, and post-heat Quentin is not a fan of the space between them, of the way Peter seems to be pulling away. Quentin rolls half onto Peter and noses at his collarbone, instincts humming with pleasure when Peter curls an arm around him. 

“We should probably talk about… uh… this. This whole thing. You’re- are you okay? Was that good, I hadn’t- uh-” Peter stumbles through his words while Quentin kisses up his neck to the edge of his jaw, one of the places his scent is strongest. “I’ve never helped anyone through a heat, or done… like anything like that.” 

Quentin sits up slightly to look at Peter’s face. “It was good, I’m good.” Never mind how this fucks up his entire plan. It was a  _ good  _ heat.

Peter sighs in relief. “Okay because I was just going on instinct and gut feelings because you were like crazy out of it and-”

Quentin cuts him off with a kiss, pressing closer. Peter makes a startled noise, but kisses back, takes over even, pulling Quentin down on him in a way that feels less like manhandling and more like Peter can’t get him close enough. Quentin likes the thought of that. He starts revising the plan with this new complication. 

Or he tries to, but then Peter nips at his lower lip, nips at his jaw and Quentin melts. There’s no rush, he can give in to lying in bed with Peter a little longer. Maybe he’s not fully out of his heat. 


End file.
